


Breakfast with the Potters

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invitation to breakfast turns into something else altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast with the Potters

Wisps of fog wreathed around the frail leafless branches of each straggling bush that Remus passed as he loped through the cool morning air toward James and Lily's flat. He was still a few minutes' walk away when he decided abruptly to go into a just-opening shop and buy some cigarettes.

Another customer was already there, and Remus waited politely a few steps away for him to finish paying. The man wasn't very tall, perhaps Peter's height or a bit more, but trimly built, wearing a knitted cap against the chill outside. Remus could see the clean lines of the bones in his face and felt an unexpected jolt of desire. He licked his lips and glanced away as the man turned to go.

"A packet of Players," he said hoarsely to the clerk behind the till, and pocketed his change without counting it.

When he stepped back into the street, the stranger was waiting.

"Do you live nearby?"

Remus shook his head. "Some friends live in the neighbourhood. I'm here to meet them for breakfast," he said. "But I'm a bit early; we didn't fix an exact time."

"If you're going east I'll walk with you." The man fell into step beside Remus. "Early for it," he remarked.

"What, for breakfast? Rather. Quite unlike James, really. We were at school together and he used never to get up unless prodded. But he wanted to see me today, and this was the only time I could manage. I work at a bookshop, afternoons."

"Ah."

The man scratched at his cheek. He must have only just shaved, thought Remus absently, for there was no visible hint of stubble. He had a sudden urge to stop, to ask if the man would like to go have a cup of coffee somewhere, see if there was any chance that he could taste that enticing skin. Sirius did such things occasionally, but Remus did nothing of the sort, of course, just engaged in a bit more idle conversation about the weather until he reached the building where the Potters lived.

"I go in here," he said, half-apologetically. "Pleasure to have met you."

"Likewise." The slim figure disappeared around the corner as Remus watched.

He sighed. Not that he didn't love Sirius, but it wasn't often that he was so immediately drawn to someone like this. Well. No use wasting time in regret. He pressed the buzzer for the flat, and shortly James was at the door, still wearing pajamas and a tatty dressing gown, grinning at Remus.

"Come on."

Remus trudged upstairs behind James, admiring his bum. There was no harm in looking, even if James was married now. Remus remembered the mole on James's left arse cheek, such a contrast to the smoothness of the rest of his skin there.

"Go on into the kitchen," said James as they entered the flat. "I'll pull on some clothes and be there in a tick."

The kitchen was along a short hallway. When Remus entered it, astonishment caused him to halt abruptly. Sitting at the table drinking from a cup of tea was the same stranger he had seen in the shop.

" _What_ \-- James!" he called loudly.

James reappeared behind him, wearing only jeans but holding a jumper in his hand. "What is it?"

"W-who is this?" Remus stammered.

One slim hand went up and pulled off the tightly-fitting cap to reveal a wealth of red hair. The face relaxed, and it was Lily sitting there, laughing at Remus gently.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I've been working out methods of non-magical disguise, and I wanted to see if this one would be effective. I wasn't trying to deceive _you_ particularly, just Mr Paulson in the shop. I guess it worked."

Removing a stack of old newspapers from the chair next to Lily's and dropping into it, Remus said, "I should say it did. I need a cup of tea after that."

"So you really didn't guess it was Lily?" James asked as he too sat down.

Remus flushed and shook his head. "No. I didn't recognise her at all. I thought she was quite an attractive man, though."

James chuckled. "Same here."

There was a soft thump and James winced. Remus surmised that Lily had kicked his ankle under the table. He glanced from one to the other of them, slightly bewildered.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Lily began tucking her hair back up into the cap again as James said, "We had a proposition for you."

"Hmm," said Remus vaguely, watching Lily with fascination. Even though he now knew perfectly well that it was a woman sitting across from him, not just any woman but his friend Lily Potter, her illusion of being a man was remarkable, and Remus felt himself just as strongly attracted as he had been before he knew it was she. "What kind of a proposition?"

James started to say something, stopped, and touched Lily's hand.

"You go on. I'll it explain to him," she said, and James nodded.

"I'll be back soon then."

"So what is this proposition that needs explaining?" Remus asked.

"James misses you," Lily said simply.

"What do you mean, he misses me? He sees me all the time. At least once or twice a week anyhow, usually more often."

"That's not quite..." Lily hesitated, then said abruptly, "Look, I know that you and James and Sirius all used to sleep together. _That's_ what he misses."

"James _told_ you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Let's just say that he confirmed what I was fairly certain of already. I can understand why you'd fancy James, you know. I fancy him myself."

"But _you're_ the one he married," Remus pointed out. "No more messing about for James."

"I've given this a lot of thought. I needn't be -- don't _want_ to be, _couldn't_ be even if I did want -- everything to James. You two and Peter were his mates before he ever noticed me. So if he still wants you, and you want him..." she shrugged.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Some," she admitted, "but a lot less than it would if you were women. I'm not a Metamorphmagus, I can't grow a cock for him if that's what he's craving, but I know that he loves me and has no intention of leaving me. I'd rather that I know what he needs and what he's doing about it than have him sneaking around behind my back and maybe feeling guilty and then taking that shame out in anger or silence. Does that make sense?"

"More or less." Remus gave a short laugh. "It all depends on how you look at it, whether you're acting with great generosity, or acting like a procurer. Sorry, I don't mean that to sound insulting, it's just a very odd situation. Have you talked to Sirius, too?"

She made a dismissive gesture. "We all know Sirius. I can't believe he's changed all that much since we left Hogwarts. If he has a chance to have sex with James again, he'll take it. _You_ were the one that I knew would need to discuss this. I wasn't going to let James fuck Sirius, or the other way around, without getting a say-so from you. I didn't want it to mess up your relationship with Sirius any more than I want any of this to disturb my own marriage. Besides, you're the one James mentions most. So if _you're_ against the idea, then it's all off."

"Not _against_ it necessarily." Remus took a last sip from his now-cold tea and set down the cup. "What exactly is it that you had in mind, Lily?"

The flushed skin of her face clashed badly with her copper hair. "I'm really not certain. I suppose I had thought that the three of you could get together, I don't know, once or twice a month perhaps, and I would discreetly be out of the flat, visiting someone or seeing a film or whatever."

Remus looked at her. "You wouldn't want to stay?"

She blinked. "Stay?"

"Yes, stay. Watch, if you liked. Or would you prefer to pretend that it wasn't happening?"

"I never thought my being there would be possible. I didn't think you would appreciate my presence," Lily said. "You especially, Remus. Sirius might potentially sleep with almost anyone, male or female, but I know that you don't find women sexually attractive, and I'm fine with that."

"If you were dressed like you are now... when I met you down on the street and thought you were a man, I considered asking you out, despite Sirius."

"Really?" Lily raised her eyebrows. "Somehow I thought you two were exclusive."

Remus shrugged. "Not entirely. Although as you might guess it's usually Sirius who is more likely to seek outside entertainment. You're right that he hasn't changed much in that respect since school."

"So you wouldn't mind me there, maybe if I stayed dressed enough to look like a boy?"

"No, I wouldn't mind." He found the idea of it quite exciting, in fact. "When were you thinking of?"

"You're not working this morning, are you?"

Remus shook his head. "Noon till closing."

"Then how about now? James went to get Sirius, actually. I've worked out a charm to let him know if you agreed; he has on a ring that will turn cold for half a minute to signal him. I just have to tap my own in a particular pattern." Lily suited actions to words, drumming her finger in an irregular rhythm against the silver band on her other thumb.

"Very clever." Remus meant it. "I suppose James is to wait for that before he tells Sirius the plan, right?"

"That's it. Otherwise he was just going to invite Sirius for breakfast, to explain why he'd popped in. It's a good thing that the two of you don't keep your place very secure."

"Not against our friends. Unwanted visitors have a harder time of it." Remus smiled thinly.

"Anyhow, I expect that it'll be a little while before they get here. Would you like another cup of tea or anything?" Lily asked.

Beneath the man's jacket that she wore, Remus could discern the slight swell of her breasts, now that he knew to look for them, but she still looked very boyish to his eyes, and he still found that he was drawn to her in this guise. "Would James be upset, do you think, if we started without him?"

Lily blinked. "I don't think he imagined you would _want_ to, to be honest. I certainly didn't, but..." She rose. "Come on, then."

At the doorway to the bedroom she paused to transfigure the bed, enlarging it until it nearly filled the tiny room. Taking off her shoes, she lay down and beckoned Remus to join her. He removed his shoes also and crawled up onto the mattress.

The way that Lily kissed was hauntingly familiar, and Remus decided that it was because she had picked up her technique from James. Her mouth was smaller, lips and cheeks softer, but she kissed Remus with as much persuasive force as James had ever done, and his body responded. Lily's hands slid along his torso, her agile fingers slipping each button out of its buttonhole until she could reach under the material to his bare skin. Her face registered shock as she felt the network of old scars, but she said nothing of them, only kissed him more fiercely.

Remus cupped the curve of her arse with one hand, squeezing the firm flesh, grateful that Lily held herself a little away rather than pressing close enough to have destroyed the illusion he was still able to maintain of her as a man.

He wasn't certain how long they had lain there when he heard footsteps clattering down the hallway and broke off from nuzzling Lily's neck to look up and see James and Sirius grinning down at them.

"Didn't expect to find you like this," said James cheerfully, starting to pull off his clothes. "Didn't think you fancied girls at all."

"He doesn't," said Sirius in a knowing tone. "Believe me. I'll lay you Galleons to Knuts that it's only because she's dressed as a man. Isn't that right, Remus?"

Remus had to admit it. "It's not that I don't love you as a friend," he assured Lily anxiously.

She laughed. "I know, Remus. I'm not insulted or anything."

By now both James and Sirius were naked, and Sirius pounced on Remus to pull off the rest of his clothes too. Lily shook her head when James would have done likewise to her.

"Leave me be. It's better this way."

"Just as you like," said James easily, and turned to Remus. "How about kissing _me_ then, Moony? The genuine article?"

Remus obliged eagerly. If James had missed him, so had he missed messing about with James. He pressed closer, rubbing his cock against James's thigh. Sirius embraced him from behind, biting into Remus's neck where it joined his shoulder. Remus saw Lily settle herself behind James and heard her murmur, "Is this what you wanted, love?"

"Yes," was James's hissed reply as Remus searched out and pinched one of his nipples.

Even as Remus closed his eyes to concentrate on kissing James, he imagined he could feel Lily's gaze upon him. Such an androgynous beauty she had in the guise of a man. He imagined what it would be like to have those lips wrapped around his cock, or to have her kneeling under him as he pounded into her arse, those narrow boyish hips jolting with his every thrust. Hot blood surged into his face, matching the pulsing heat of his cock, which James was now stroking.

"I want you to fuck me," James said. "While Sirius fucks you."

"What about Lily?" Remus mumbled, distracted by the way that Sirius was nuzzling down his back. He groaned as Sirius parted his legs and began to lick behind his bollocks before murmuring his favourite cleaning charm and plunging his tongue into Remus's arse.

" Lily? Do you want to just watch, or be part of this?"

"However Remus likes it." Lily smiled over James's shoulder.

"If you -- oh _god_ , Sirius -- just pull down your trousers a bit? So that James can fuck you, but, er..."

"... so that you can still pretend I'm a bloke?" Lily supplied with no discernible embarrassment. "I can do that. It's all right."

It took several moments for all of them to reposition themselves, and James's elbow bashed Remus across the face as he rolled over.

"Sorry."

"'S okay." Remus felt over his face gingerly. "Doesn't seem to be bleeding."

When Remus had slicked himself up with the lube that Sirius Summoned from wherever James and Lily kept it, and applied a good dollop to James's tight arse -- wondering briefly how long it had been since James had done this -- he pressed home in one long slow thrust. James opened to him as he always had, easier than Sirius, and moaned with pleasure. James himself had already penetrated Lily, her cunt rather than her arse Remus assumed since they hadn't required the lube, and now they held still as Remus waited for Sirius to enter him.

"Pretty hot, eh?" Sirius whispered into Remus's ear.

Remus agreed. Every move that Sirius made caused Remus to pass it on to James, who did the same to Lily, sealing the four of them together. It was awkward, though, having his arm trapped under him, and Remus managed to wriggle it up so that he could prop himself up a bit on his elbow and watch James and Lily kissing. Lily's cap was miraculously still on, concealing the length of her hair, and Remus again felt the surge of lust that he had experienced in the shop when he thought her a man. He pushed his hips back against Sirius, wordlessly urging his lover to thrust more deeply.

"Yeah, Moony," gasped Sirius, and moved faster.

James's neck and face were flushed a mottled red, presaging his orgasm. Had it just been the two of them, Remus might have tried to draw things out, but he was caught up in the excitement of the moment, of Sirius's prick filling his arse, his own cock buried deep in the heat of James's body, the familiar tang of male sweat searing his nose though mingled with the strange scent that must be Lily's arousal, the sound of all of their breaths gasping in complicated counter rhythms.

Lily was whimpering, making breathy little "oh oh oh" sounds, and James grunted, stiffening, his arse squeezing Remus's prick. He'd obviously come. Behind Remus Sirius groaned too, battering into Remus, hard and fast, just as Remus liked it. When Sirius too had come, biting into Remus's shoulder, James said, "Remus."

"What?" Remus grated through clenched teeth, still unsatisfied.

"Do you want Lily? Her arse? If she's willing?"

"I am," said Lily quietly from beyond James. She reached out and stroked Remus's upper arm.

"Yes," Remus admitted, his throat tight.

There was more scrambling, and then Lily was in front of him, her firm rounded bum pressed against Remus's aching cock.

"She's done this before, and I lubed her up just now," James assured Remus, but Remus was cautious all the same.

Sirius began to give a running commentary. He'd moved to the foot of the bed where he could watch the proceedings unabashed and spoke as if Lily were the man Remus was pretending she was.

"Yes, that's right Moony, fuck him nice and slow. Don't worry about getting him off, either; James's taking care of that for you. He gives good head, James does, as you should remember. Merlin, but it's hot to watch you like this. I can't think why we haven't done this before, it's so fucking good to see you losing control with someone else, I could almost be up for another go myself in a few minutes here."

Remus lost track of what Sirius was saying after that, too caught up in the sensations of the moment to be able to listen.

The heat and urgency built steadily in his body, fuelled by the sound of Sirius's voice urging him on, by the feel of Lily's body beneath him, by the sight of James's head buried between Lily's legs, concealing her true sex. He cried out as orgasm overtook him, a final few thrusts drawing out the last drops of his spunk. He rested his head against Lily's sweaty neck and shuddered.

James lifted his face, shiny with Lily's juices, and Remus glanced away, looking towards Sirius who wore a wicked grin and was lazily fisting his semi-hard prick.

"Nice show, old man," said Sirius. "Prongs, you satisfied?"

James wiped his mouth. "Me? Yes. How about you?" he asked Lily, who nodded.

"Very much so." She moved and stretched, Remus's cock sliding out of her arse to flop onto his thigh. Then she rolled over to kiss Remus rather chastely on the lips.

"What was that you were saying about doing it again sometime?" said James to Sirius, who shrugged.

"I certainly wouldn't object. If Remus is all right with it."

Remus nodded. His stomach gave a loud gurgle.

"Sorry," he apologised. "You _did_ ask me over for breakfast. I wasn't really expecting such a wait for it." He grinned. "Not that I'd any objection to such a distraction, but now I could definitely manage some bacon and eggs or whatever you had in mind."

Lily laughed. "You weren't invited under totally false pretences. We'll have breakfast next. Come on, James, help me in the kitchen."

When the Potters had put on some clothes and departed to see to the meal, Remus turned to Sirius.

"Lily said you didn't know about this plan of James's ahead of time. Did you?"

Sirius shook his head. "It was a complete surprise to me."

"What I thought was funny was that James said it was _me_ he wanted, not you." Remus gestured at his scarred torso before slipping into his shirt. "You're the one who's so good-looking that every straight witch and queer wizard was after you in school."

"Don't disparage yourself." Sirius's voice was muffled as he pulled on his jumper. "You're a fantastic lover, and James knows that almost as well as I do."

Remus flushed. "Thanks."

"What surprised _me_ was that you were willing to fuck Lily," Sirius said.

"I had to think of her as a bloke, though. Doing that, well, an arse is pretty much an arse, isn't it?"

"Even so." Sirius slung his arm around Remus's shoulders. "I was still impressed. And she definitely liked it; I could see her face, and she was mouthing your name, not James's."

"Better not tell James that."

"No fear. Now let's go have breakfast with our generous hosts, shall we?"

Remus smiled. "Let's."  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted at the April 2009 daily_deviant, for which I chose the theme andomimetophilia (arousal by females who impersonate males).


End file.
